1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of valve spring compressors and more specifically relates to a valve spring compression and valve guide seal remover system.
2. Description of the Related Art
On the internal combustion engine, some sort of device is required to allow air that is drawn within the cylinder of the engine block to be compressed. This device is referred to as the head, or the cylinder head. The head generally has multiple functions that have to take place in sequence in order for the engine to work. The head is generally used to allow an intake mixture of air and gasoline to enter the cylinder and to allow combusted air/fuel mixtures to exhaust from the cylinder; this is possible with at least two valves, an intake valve and an exhaust valve. The valves are located in the cylinder head are held closed by springs when they are in a relaxed state. A camshaft with lobes rotates and the high point on the lobes press against the end of the valve stems, which are facing away from the cylinder, to overcome the spring pressure in order to open the valve to either exhaust combusted air/fuel mixture or intake un-combusted air/fuel mixture.
The cylinder head has a flat machined surface that matches a flat machined surface on the engine block. The two are bolted together with a special gasket sandwiched between. Generally, removal of the head is a complicated procedure that incurs the extra cost of machined surface cleanup and a new gasket, along with the numerous other parts, hoses, and or linkages, and a considerable amount of labor. The head is removed when surface machine work or replacement of valves, springs, or valve stem seals are required. Valves must generally be removed from the head to replace any of the parts already mentioned, but the valve will only come out from the bottom side which is the side facing the interior of the cylinder. This is because the underside of the valve is a large flat disk while the side visible from the exterior of the engine is a small diameter shaft that slides through a cylindrical hole in the cylinder head. The removal process is lengthy and expensive and cannot be done while the head is in place on the engine. A process that reduces the amount of labor and time required for replacing valve stem seals or springs is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,975,357; 7,181,818; 6,938,315; 5,042,128; 5,339,515; and 5,966,788. This art is representative of motorcycle valve spring removal tools and means. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a motorcycle valve spring removal tool should provide reduced maintenance time and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable valve spring compression and valve guide seal remover system to remove motorcycle valve springs without having to remove the head from the engine, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.